Dragon Ball OS/Goku Saga
'''Goku Saga '''is the 7th Saga of Dragon Ball OS. It is about Preach training with his uncle . Chapter 63: First Meet of Two Warriors On Earth, Preach was flying through the air, wanting to meet that high powerlevel. "I wonder how my relative is like, is he my granddad, grandmum, or even my dad?" Preach wondered, flying through the atmosphere. Preach noticed the small houses. "Wait, this is Gohan's house." said Preach confused. Preach landed down and then saw Gohan, a kid with unkempt messy hair and another person next to him who look the same but taller. "Preach, is that you?" asked Gohan. "Yeah, guess we look the same." Preach answered. "Who is he Gohan?" asked the man. "Oh, this is Preach, he's a Half Saiyan, like me and Goten, Preach this is my dad, Goku and the little one is my brother Goten." said Gohan. "Another Half Saiyan, what are your parent's names?" Goku asked Preach. "I'm adopted and apparently, I'm related to you, my friend can blood sense, seeing as we look nothing alike, you must be my uncle." said Preach. Goku's face went to instant shock, so did Gohan's. "Your, the son of Raditz?" asked Goku shocked. "Wait, that's my dad's name, how did he die?" asked Preach. "How do you know he died?" Gohan asked. "Hikatori and Schumly told me that my dad had died." said Preach. "Piccolo killed him, my Namekian friend, your dad was trying to get be to invade Earth, so Piccolo killed him while I made your dad stay still and me and your dad died in the process." said Goku. "Thank you!" shouted Preach smilling. Gohan, Goten and Goku fell down really quickly, shocked. "How were you born?" Goku asked. "I was born by mistake, it was a test, but it came out differently." said Preach. "That's good." said Gohan. They all were still standing in the same spot. "So, what brings you here?" Gohan asked. "I want to fight your dad."Preach replied. "Why?" Gohan asked. "Because, I felt the strongest power level on the planet when I was in Space and I wanted to fight that." said Preach. "So, you want to fight me Preach?" said Goku going into a stance. "Then come on." said Goku. Preach also got into a stance, getting ready to fight. "Let's go!" shouted Preach. Preach threw a punch at Goku's arm, this pushed him back. Quickly, Goten and Gohan moved away from the fighting area. Goku and Preach both sent punches and kicks to eachother rapidly. The noises of the knocking, had became much louder as they kept rising their power everytime they keep punching and kicking each other. Preach then used Instant Transmission to go above Goku, he then pulled his cupped hands to his side. "Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-haaaaaaaaaaa!" shouted Preach firing a Kamehameha at Goku, this would miss Goku, who was behind Preach, then Goku kicked Preach to the ground. Chapter 64: The Fight That They've Been Waiting For Preach and Goku were still fighting, Preach had got up from Goku's attack on him. "How do you the Kamehameha?" Goku asked. "My master, Junson taught it to me, he was one of Master Roshi's students." Preached replied. "And, since you have Instant Transmission, you must have went Yadrat." said Goku. Preach nodded his head in reply to Goku. Preparing a Spring Blast, Preach does his finger in a circular movement. Unsespectingly, an outburst of a giant ki wave was rise out the ground above Goku and launch him to Preach, this got him into a a charging punch stance. Preach sent a fatal punch to Goku's back and set him to the ground. "Dad!" shouted Goten sad. "Don't worry, dad won't give up easily Goten." said Gohan. Goku had risen from the ground. "Man, your really tough, guess I should kick up the fight." said Goku. "Wha-" said Preach. Goku had flashed and went Super Saiyan, his ki went yellow. Preach also flashed and went Super Saiyan. "So, what was that moved you used to launch me?" Goku asked. "It's called a Spring Blast, my friend inveted it and I've got another trick up my sleeve." Preach answered. Preach moved his arms up and moved them straight back down, making the ki whip. "Your powers awesome, I'm getting exicited!" shouted Goku. "So am I." said Preach. Goku rushed towards Preach, he sent a kick to the stomach but Preach dodged this easily. Preach whacked the ki whip at Goku four times on the face, he was heading to the ground. Rapidly, Pleach used Instant Transmission to appear infront of Goku before he even touch the ground, then Goku opened his eyes and pulled his cupepd hands to his sides. "Kamehameha!" shouted Goku firing of the Kamehameha wave at Preach. Moving back, Preach moved back from the wave and pulling his cupped hands to his side. "Kamehameha!" shouted Preach firing off the Kamehameha wave at Goku's wave. Both of the Kamehameha's connenct with eachother, Goku put more power into it than Preach, so Preach was engulfed by Goku's Kamehameha, along with the smoke. "He's still there?" Goten wondered. "Yeah, even worse, he's gotten stronger!" said Gohan shocked. Emerging from the smoke, Preach is in Super Saiyan 2, Goku is stunned to see Preach's eletric aura. "I'm guessing you were that power, Preach." said Goku amazed. "Thanks for noticing, are you going to go Super Saiyan 2?" Preach asked him. Goku powered up masively, his power was ultimately rising like it was nothing and then Goku had turned to a Super Saiyan 2. Chapter 65: Goku's Secret Revealed Goku and Preach were punching and kicking each other. Preach fired an energy wave at Goku, he dodged this and kick him the face, sending him into the air, Goku flew towards Preach and rapidly started to punch him in the stomach, Preach kicked Goku on the back and sent flying towards a mountain. Preach then used Instant Transmission and disappeared. Goku had got out from the mountain, looking for Preach. "I can't sense him." said Goku confused. Preach was charging up a Stealth Bomber and threw it towards Goku without him noticing, this had then connected with Goku. Goku was still alive and Preach was still in the air, he came towards Goku. "What was that attack?" Goku asked. "It's a Stealth Bomber, it's able to stop me and the move from being sensed." said Preach. "Cool." said Goku. "Now, are you going to go Super Saiyan 3?" Preach asked. "Alright, but this fight is over." said Goku powering up. "HAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Goku. Goku's power began to rise to incredible amount, then his hair was long and his eyebrows disapeared. "Woah, that's so cool!" shouted Preach happy. Gohan and Goten head towards them and see. "Yeah." said Goku. "I want to become a Super Saiyan 3!" shouted Preach smilling. "You can't, you don't have enough Saiyan blood for that to happen." said Gohan. "Cousin Preach, do you have a house to live in?" Goten asked. "No I don't, my adopted parents died time ago by Cell, it's good your brother killed him." said Preach. "You can come live with us, just don't break anything." said Gohan. "I can't break anything." Preach replied. At Goku's House, Preach is with the family. "My name's Preach." said Preach. Chi-Chi made a weird stare at Preach, and had a strange shock on his face. "So, your my nephew huh?" Chi-Chi asked Preach walking around him. "Yes." said Preach. "So, I'm guessing your a Saiyan." said Chi-Chi. "Just the Half of it." said Preach. Chi-Chi was about to open her mouth. "I'll explain that later." said Goku. "Oh yeah, I still have a capsule, I could go far down the mountain." said Preach. "You can train with me and Goten whenever you like." said Gohan. "That would be cool!" shouted Goten happy. "Yeah." said Preach leaving the house. Chapter 66: Do A Bomb Bomb In the Wasteland, the Son Family, including Preach and except Chi-Chi, they are training. "Goten, when did you become a Super Saiyan?" Preach asked. "Seven." said Goten. "I went at 7 and three months." said Preach smilling to his cousin. "Cool!" shouted Goten smilling. Gohan was jelous at this. "Now, I'm the 4th youngest Super Saiyan." said Gohan disapointed. Goku came out from the house. "Preach, want to learn the Spirit Bomb?" Goku asked. "What's that?" Preach asked. "Basically, the Spirit Bomb is a ki ball, using the energy from planets, animals and even people at their own will, but you have to be pure of heart." said Gohan. "So, I can't use it as a Super Saiyan, unless I master it." said Preach. "What do you mean master Super Saiyan?" the Son Family asked at once. "Since, Super Saiyan is full of rage, mastering it means not having to be angry." Preach replied. "Oh." Gohan noticed. Goku and Preach began their training. "First off, you put your arm up and start collecting energy." said Goku. Putting his arm up, Preach started to collect energy from the Earth. Blue aura was appearing on Preach's clenched fists. Goku was amazed at how Preach could do this easily. Preach hand unclenched his fists, a small blue ki ball was in his hands, Preach threw it in the river, olbiverating a fish. "How did you do that on your first time?" Goku asked him. "My energy is the same as yours, it was easy to do." said Preach. "That's true." said Goku. "Goku, go get dinner!" shouted Chi-Chi. "Everyone into the pond!" shouted Goku. "Leave this to me!" shouted Preach using Instant Transmission. "Where did he go?" Goten asked. Preach would then reappear with a steak and fish. "Nice hunting skill s Preach." said Gohan. Back at the house, the family are eating noodles with small cut steak and fish. Rapidly and disgustingly, the boys are all eating their food. "This is good." said Preach. "Thank you Preach for saying that." Chi-Chi replied. In South City, Kale and Tasanai are watching the ground. Chapter 67: Preach's New Clothes to Gohan's Annoyance. Tasanai vs Kale In the Son House, Gohan and Preach was watching television. Goku walked towards Preach. "Preach, since your clothes are busted, you need new ones." said Goku. "Yeah, the Saiyan clothes I bought in Planet YOLN I think, really suck after that giant hurt me." said Preach. "I'll show you them." said Goku picking up a black case. Preach wondered why Goku would give him new clothes. Opening the case, there was a clothes which were a replica of Goku's. "Goku, is it okay if I can change the color of your clothing?" Preach asked. "Why? Goku asked. "As you said, I look like your son." Preach repiled. Gohan's lips would stuter for a moment. "That idiot, 'your son'? Really." Gohan thought in his mind. In East City, Tasanai and Kale are above skyscrappers. "So, let's fight, Tasanai." said Kale. "It's been a really long time ever since we've fought, so let's go." Tasanai replied. Powering up, Tasanai and Kale go into fighting stances. Tasanai sent a punch towards Kale, this knocked him back down. Flying towards Tasanai, Kale kicked Tasanai in the chest, sending him flying to the desert. Chasing after Tasanai, Kale was flying. Tasanai had hit the desert floor and Kale kept shooting energy blasts at him. Tasanai quickly got up and dodged all of the energy blasts. Tasanai sent a punch towards Kale and knocked him on the floor. Tasanai charged up a Kamehameha wave, by pulling his cupped hand to the side. "Kaaameeehameee!" shouted Tasanai blue ki charged up around his cupped hands. You guys still fighting?" asked Yukisaga flying down. Yukisaga's clothes have alted drastically, she has a white shirt and a black body warmer. Kimmi flew down as well. "Yuki, wait up!" shouted Kimmi going to them. Tasanai's Kamehameha wave had disinigrated and Kale had got up. "Looks like you win Tasanai." said Kale. "Yeah." said Tasanai. "So, Yukisaga, what's with the new clothes?" Kale asked. Outside the Son House, they are taking a look at Preach's new customised clothes. Just like Goku's but black and navy green. "So, cool or not?" Preach asked. "Yeah, it looks cool!" shouted Goku. Chapter 68: Ghost of all Saiyans vs Super Kamehameha Outside the Son Family's house, Preach wanted to test out his gi on Gohan. "So, Gohan are you ready?" Preach asked. "Yeah, never been ready." said Gohan. Raising their power, rocks began to swirl around them. Preach made the first strike at Gohan, he quickly kicked him in the chest and knocked him on the ground. "He's so strong." Gohan said in his mind when hitting the ground. "Guess I've gone way fast, didn't even notice." said Preach. Trunks and Goten started to watch them. "Goten, did you see that, your cousin beat Gohan with one kick in the chest." said Trunks. "I always thought only my dad and your dad could easily beat Gohan, but not Preach." said Goten. Back to the fight, Gohan got up. "Just like your dad, your kicks really hurt." said Gohan. Preach charged up a Super Stealth Bomber. "Super Stealth Bomber!" shouted Preach throwing the Stealth Bomber at Gohan. "I can't sense any power in it!" shouted Gohan freaked. Gohan dodged this easily and let it hit the floor, causing a big explosion. "Why are you not using Super Kamehameha?" Preach asked him. "You want the Super Kamehameha, your gonna get it." said Gohan. Preach powered up to Super Saiyan, then powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan did the same aswell. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaa!" shouted Gohan firing off the Super Kamehameha wave at Preach. Since, Preach was really far away, this would be easy for him to intercept it. He raised his hands in the air and charged up a little white ball. "Ghost of All Saiyans!" shouted Preach firing it off now. The Ghost of All Saiyan made contact with the Kamehameha, but easily blew it up and hit Gohan and pushed him back. "Your way too strong, your move was able to blow up my Super Kamehameha, but only pushed me!" shouted Gohan annoyed. "Yeah, I didn't want to kill you." said Preach. After a while, Preach went to say his goodbyes to the family. "I'm going to my dad soon, see who he is." said Preach. "Goodbye Preach!" shouted Goten and Trunks. Preach flew into the air. Chapter 69: Reaged Kale As Preach was in the air, he noticed a Lookout. "Wait, I remember this place, me and Kimmi saw the Dragon Balls here." said Preach. He began to feel 5 powerlevels in the area. "My friends must be in here and an extra should be friendly, nothing's dropping." Preach landed in the area, he saw Kimmi, Tasanai, Yukisaga, a black coloured genie that he saw before along with a little green person. Kimmi turned around and noticed it was Preach. "Preach!" shouted Kimmi. Kimmi's shout had attracted the attention of them. "Kimmi, so what's happened since I've been gone for a week?" Preach asked. "Kale and Tasanai have been training to beat you." Kimmi answered. "And who are these two?" asked Preach pointing to he's seen before. "That's Mr Popo and the other is Dende, he's the Guardian of Earth." said Kimmi. "If your the Guardian of Earth, how come you couldn't stop Cell?" Preach asked. "I can only heal, I was choosen guardian so I could see Gohan." said Dende "I like the new clothes." said Yukisaga walking towards him. "They're my uncles, but modified." said Preach. Preach turned to Dende. "So, you know Gohan?" Preach asked. "Yeah, he helped me out when Freiza was destroying Planet Namek." answered Dende. Preach kept looking around. "Where's Kale?" Preach asked. Tasanai pointed his thumb to the strange door. "In there." he said. "Doing what? Preach asked. "Your friend Kale is training so he can catch up on the year he missed and to re age himself." said Mr Popo. Preach made a confused face at Mr Popo. "Basically, he's in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and if you're there for day it feels you've trained year and it'll age you." Tasanai explained. Emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Kale noticed Preach. "Preach!" shouted Kale running towards Preach. "Kale,, looks like you've trained all lot." said Preach. "What did you learn from your family member?" Kale asked. "He's my uncle Goku and I have two cousins Goten and Gohan, Goku taught me the Spirit Bomb and there's a Super Saiyan 3, but I can't go to that level, my blood's not enough." said Preach. "So, what can we do now?" Yukisaga asked. "Don't worry Yuki, I'm sure Kale's got something." Kimmi answered. "Yeah, I have a large house we could move into." said Kale. "Cool!" shouted Preach. "Bye Dende and Mr Popo!" they shouted flying off.